


Sana Competencia

by oxiosa



Series: Latin Hetalia - Evento Promptatón [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxiosa/pseuds/oxiosa
Summary: No es mentira, técnicamente. Cada cliente que entra a su local es un cliente que un mes atrás hubiese entrado al de Catalina. Desde su pequeño cafecito, Catalina puede verlo venir de aquí para allá a través de los grandes ventanales del local, justo en frente. De piel morena y cabello aún más oscuro, el dueño del nuevo café es un muchacho de sonrisa fácil que deja encantados a sus clientes como si de un brujo se tratase.☑ Día 1 del Evento Promptatón; CofeeShop AU





	Sana Competencia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer; los personajes utilizados pertenecen a la comunidad Latin Hetalia y sus respectivos creadores. Para más info sobre ellos, sigan el link > www.latin-hetalia.livejournal.com
> 
> Colombia: Catalina Gómez.  
> Ecuador: Francisco Burgos Torres.  
> Venezuela: María de la Coromoto Páez Miranda.

\- Ya no eres mi hermana.

Si las miradas matasen, María estaría muerta y Catalina terminaría en la cárcel bajo el cargo de fratricida.

Pero Catalina no tiene esa capacidad (aún), así que solo le queda fulminar con la mirada a María mientras su hermana se ríe despreocupada. Deja que la puerta del café se cierre a sus espaldas y desfila hacia la barra con un vaso térmico de colores chillones humeando con café  _ brasilero  _ que obviamente no le compró a Catalina.

\- Y dime, - María tira su bolso sobre la barra, y Catalina puede sentir calor subirle a las mejillas -¿quien cubrirá el turno de la tarde mientras no está Francisco, mmh?

Catalina la fulmina con la mirada, y María se ríe victoriosa mientras se sienta junto a Francisco, quien deja escapar un suspiro bajito y decide mejor no meterse en la riña de sus hermanas escondiéndose detrás de su taza de café - café  _ colombiano _ , como Dios manda. María sonríe de oreja a oreja, batiendo sus pestañas largas como la figura de la mismísima inocencia, y tiene el descaro de dar un ruidoso sorbo de su café en las narices de Catalina.

\- Ya, no me mire así - María suspira compungida, como si realmente no hubiese traicionado a su propia hermana por la espalda - Es solo un local de café, ¿qué le ha hecho?

_ Se mudó al pueblo _ , Catalina quiere responder pero se muerde la lengua porque hasta para ella suena demasiado personal.

\- Es la competencia - sentencia, intentando sonar algo profecional.

No es mentira, técnicamente. Cada cliente que entra a su local es un cliente que un mes atrás hubiese entrado al de Catalina. Desde su pequeño cafecito, Catalina puede verlo venir de aquí para allá a través de los grandes ventanales del local,  _ justo _ en frente. De piel morena y cabello aún más oscuro, el dueño del nuevo café es un muchacho brasilero de sonrisa fácil que deja encantados a sus clientes como si de un brujo se tratase.

\- La competencia es sana - ofrece Francisco desde su asiento en la barra, y se arrepiente enseguida al momento que se vuelve blanco de la mirada asesina de Catalina.

\- ¿No tienes algún animal indefenso que salvar por ahí? - sisea venenosa.

\- No, hoy no me toca refugio - Francisco replica con un amago de sonrisa. Ojea su celular, y alza las cejas a la hora - Pero si tengo una cita con Miguel.

\- Ooh, ¿una cita? - María sonríe con interés mostrando todos los dientes blancos.

\- No de ese tipo de citas - Francisco intenta lucir molesto, pero la forma en que sus mejillas se encienden no vuelven su farsa muy convincente.

\- Claro, claro - María esconde una risilla tras una mano perfectamente manicurada.

Francisco vuelve a quejarse, aún más colorado que antes, y se va apurado a su “no-cita” refunfuñando para sí.

\- A trabajar - ordena Catalina severa.

María suspira dramática como sólo ella sabe ser, y se levanta de su asiento para tomar su delantal.

\- Sí, señora - murmura al pasar, y se retira al baño a cambiarse antes que Catalina pueda dedicarle un insulto o dos.

Catalina la observa irse, y suspira cuando se encuentra sola. María es terrible, pero en algo tiene razón; es un mal  _ necesario _ a menos que Catalina esté dispuesta a contratar a alguien que no conozca el negocio familiar.

Bufando para sacarse un mechón de pelo castaño del rostro, y arremangandose hasta los codos, Catalina se dispone a dejar todo listo para la horda de clientes que sabe que pronto llegará; con el cambio de turno y María ahora haciendo de camarera en lugar de Francisco, Catalina puede esperar que las cosas se vuelvan un poco más ajetreadas en su cafecito.

Con una pequeña maldición ( _ ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no dejes tu bolso en mi barra, María? _ ), saca las cosas olvidadas de María de la vista, y toma un trapo para dejar la barra reluciente y lista para atender.

Es entonces que nota que ha quedado completamente a solas con el vasito térmico descartable de colores vibrantes.

Catalina le entrecierra los ojos, y lo fulmina con la mirada como si fuese el culpable de todos sus males.

Lo toma con asco, con los dedos en pinzas, y pisotea con más fuerza de la necesaria el pedal del tacho de basura debajo de la barra, pero se detiene cuando está a punto de dejarlo caer.

Aún queda algo de café en el vaso, tibio y con un aroma fuerte.

Titubea por un momento, y mira alrededor con los ojos bien abiertos en busca de testigos. Pero Catalina está completamente sola; Francisco se ha ido, y todavía tiene algo de tiempo antes que María salga del baño. Sus ojos vuelven a caer en el vaso térmico entre sus dedos.

Conteniendo la respiración, lo acerca a sus labios, y da un pequeño sorbo. Cuando el café pasa por su garganta, hace una mueca de disgusto.

Está bueno.  _ Más  _ que bueno.

\- Hijo de puta - maldice entre dientes con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

Tira el vaso a la basura con brusquedad, descartando evidencias del crimen, y sólo entonces nota el par de ojos que han estado observándola todo el tiempo.

El dueño del local de café de enfrente la observa a través de uno de los amplios ventanales, con el codo en el mostrador y el mentón en su puño, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Cuando su mirada se encuentra con la de Catalina, su sonrisa se agranda aún más, enseñando todos los dientes blancos, mientras alza sus cejas.

Catalina siente la sangre helarse, e ira y humillación colorear sus mejillas.

\- Esto es guerra - murmura para sí.


End file.
